The present invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to strategies for injecting gaseous fuel, such as natural gas or propane, in internal combustion engines. Although some vehicles are currently operated on natural gas (CNG/LNG) or propane (LPG), they have not yet achieved mainstream market acceptance.